Posesif
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita mengenai Victor yang dianggap terlalu posesif. Warning: Hint Shounen-ai dan OOC.


**Posesif**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Warning: Hint bertebaran, Sedikit vulgar, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat, dan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri ! on Ice milik Mitsurou Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Victor kau terlalu posesif."

Phichit berujar, seraya memasukan biskuit susunya yang ketiga. Entah siapa yang membawakan makanan ringan itu di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka. Yang jelas rasanya membuat Phichit ketagihan. Mungkin ia akan meminta sang pelatih membelikannya sebelum pulang ke Thailand.

Satu kardus kalau bisa.

"Eh? Bukankah biasa saja ya?"

Biasa?

Guang-Hong menggeleng tak setuju. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar jawaban Victor yang terlontar. Siapa sih yang tidak akan sependapat dengan Phichit mengenai keposesifan lelaki Rusia itu? Setiap kali Yuuri berbincang dengan mereka, atau bahkan fansnya yang tiba-tiba menghadang—Victor pasti langsung bergerak diam-diam mendekat lalu memeluk Yuuri protektif dari belakang.

Jelas terlihat seakan takut pemuda itu terebut darinya.

"Seharian ini kau menempel terus pada Yuuri." Phichit kembali menyambung, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

Victor sendiri? Dia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Tanpa beban, meski tengah diinterogasi oleh pemuda-pemuda kenalan muridnya. Victor tidak terlalu peduli. Mau dibilang posesif tak apa. Yuuri adalah muridnya, jadi kedekatan mereka itu cukup wajar bukan? Pelukan, rangkulan, sentuhan tangan— _skinship_ macam itu dibutuhkan demi menjalin kedekatan.

"Kurasa itu wajar saja, aku kan pelatihnya."

"Tahap menempelmu itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang wajar Victor." Leo menjawab seraya berdehem pelan. "Kau bahkan sampai membuat Guang-Hong merona karena kedekatan kalian—"

"Kau juga sama saja denganku 'kan Leo- _kun_!"

"Tidak separah kau—"

"Oke cukup perdebatan kekasih kalian. Kita sedang menginterogasi Victor bukan?"

Uhuk.

Phichit seperti biasa selalu berbicara blak-blakan. Yang disebut sepasang kekasih hanya bisa gelapan menahan malu. Wajah keduanya merona, duduk jadinya sengaja dibuat celah. Memang sih mereka dekat, tapi belum sampai tahap ke sana. Baru saling berbalas _e-mail_ saja tiap malam.

"Phichit- _kun_ , aku bukan tersangka pencabulan." Victor membela diri, pipinya sedikit digembungkan.

Ayolah.

Sentuhan yang ia berikan kepada Yuuri bukanlah _sekuhara_. Hanya sentuhan ringan penuh kehangatan. Ia hanya ingin Yuuri terbiasa berada didekatnya. Pemuda itu masih saja terlonjak ketika Victor tiba-tiba berdiri bersebelahan. Padahal di kamar hotel mereka tidur seruangan. Kadang juga satu kasur berdua, dengan Victor tertidur nyaman di atas tubuh pemuda Jepang itu.

Hm—Serisan bukan _sekuhara_?

"Sentuhan yang kau berikan terlalu erotis."

Tuh.

Pelukan pinggang, lalu mengelusnya perlahan—atau tepukan pada bokong, berbisik dengan suara sensual di telinga, dan juga remasan tangan seakan menggoda bermain ranjang.

Itu erotis.

Erotis dan _sekuhara_ beda tipis.

"Tapi 'kan yang kulakukan belum apa-apa dibanding Yuuri."

Hah?

Memang apa yang dilakukan Yuuri? Pemuda itu terlalu polos untuk sekedar melakukan tindakan asusila. Melihat wanita berbikini seksi saja terkadang masih merona malu. Iya. Bahkan pacar saja belum punya, jelas kalah erotis lah pemuda itu dibandingkan Victor, pelatihnya.

Victor ucapanmu tak dapat dengan mudah dipercaya.

"Hei Yuuri itu diam-diam buas loh—" Victor mengangguk, menyetujui ucapannya sediri—sambil kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia paham sekali kernyitan heran dari lawan bicaranya. Memang sih siapa juga yang akan percaya, meski sebenarnya tak ada satu kata pun yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan.

Yuuri itu memang buas. Lebih posesif darinya. Hanya tidak terlihat saja, dan selalu terpendam dengan amat baik dan rapi.

Kalau tidak melanggar hukum, Victor ingin sekali membuka bajunya sekarang. Memperlihatkan tanda kemerahan di perpotongan leher dan sekitar dadanya. Seminggu sekali Yuuri akan memberi tanda baru bila perlu. Katanya agar Victor tidak lari pulang ke Rusia sebelum janjinya tertepati.

Sebelum Yuuri menang kejuaraan katanya.

Tapi ya meski begitu, kalau dibilang sepasang kekasih—mereka berdua tidak pacaran kok. Hanya hubungan pelatih dan murid saja. Tidak lebih.

Meski terkadang tangan iseng saling berpegangan, tubuh saling berpelukan, dan bibir ikut saling bersentuhan.

Itu saja.

 _Bip._

"Ups—aku harus segera pergi," Victor melambaikan ponselnya. "Yuuri mencariku aku sudah terlalu lama membeli minuman dingin untuknya."

"Eeeh—Padahal belum selesai," Phichit merajuk.

"Kami masih mau mengobrol dengan Victor- _san_." Guang-Hong menambahkan.

Dan Victor hanya tersenyum seraya berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel di celana. Lain kali saja mereka lanjutkan. Malam ini ia ingin segera sampai dikamarnya, mengganti pakaian, lalu tidur lebih awal.

Oh—meminta kecupan selamat malam kalau bisa. Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih untuk minuman kaleng yang dibelikan.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, mungkin bisa sekalian dengan Yuuri. Oke?"

Phichit hanya mengangkat bahu, sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. "Baiklah—Baiklah. Ah—tapi sebelum kau pergi, mau 'kan _selfie_ dulu? Ayolah kita berempat—ya?"

"Kau akan mengapload ke Instagrammu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oke."

Bagus.

Semakin banyak yang melihat, semakin banyak yang memberi tanggapan, semakin besar pula kemungkinan Yuuri menemukan foto mereka berempat.

Ehem.

Diam-diam Victor tersenyum samar, sejenak bola matanya menggelap. Entah apa yang akan Yuuri lakukan padanya—

—Saat mengetahui Victor berfoto terlalu dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Mengingat keposesifan pemuda itu, Victor pun menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini, entah apakah ini Yuuri x Victor atau Victor x Yuuri. Pembaca bebas mengartikannya.

Sekian dari saya, dan salam kenal. **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
